This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
During an armed intruder situation, an individual may notify emergency services (e.g., by dialing 911). Emergency services then contact an appropriate agency (e.g., a police station) at which time the agency contacts various LEOs who may then respond (if available) to the armed intruder situation.
Sometimes an individual may develop a specific network of friends, neighbors, family members, etc. that are contacted by an assistance system when the individual sends a notification indicating an emergency. In some instances, specific members of the network may be contacted depending on the type of emergency, the location of the emergency, etc.